The Dance
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Rikki is visiting the cafe for the last time before its boarded up and close down. She meets an old friend, Zane who offers her to dance like the first time, will she or will she not, what happens when prowling eyes are watching, Sophie.
1. Chapter 1

Rikki walked into the closing down cafe for the last time. She couldn't help thinking it was her fault, you know when she broke up with Zane this place was never the same. He was right when he said it feels right to have you back. And I replied well I'm not staying, if that's what you mean. It had so many memories and it was painful to let go of them. There was nothing else she could do, Rikki's was going, for good, forever. She was still running this through her head because in truth, none of this was really going through her mind. It can't be gone, even though she had got over Zane, she still had feelings for him, it was complicated, and it always had been with him.

The door creaked open and a familiar voice crept up behind her.

"Hey, you come to have a final look too I see." Zane said

"Yeah" Rikki replied, hiding tears with her hair. This was the first proper time she had actually spoken to Zane as she needed time to cool off.

"Are you ok?" Zane said looking at Rikki as a tear fell from her blue eyes. She never cried, not in front of anyone, not even Zane, ever.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just..." Rikki started. She wiped away her tear. Suddenly some music started to play from the old CD player in the corner. She remembered, this was the song they had danced to one valentines day a year ago. She remembered it like yesterday.

"Care to dance, as friends, I promise" Zane said looking into Rikki's eyes.

"No, thanks but I better get going" Rikki replied reluctantly,"I don't dance"

"Come on, one last dance with your old business partner" Zane said confidently. He still loved Rikki and would forever try to make it up to her. He was walking towards her slowly, not loosing eye contact as he wiped a tear from her face. She flinched at his touch and began to walk towards the door. Zane grasped her hand and spun her around.

"Please, for me" he said with his sad puppy dog eyes

"Fine, one dance" Rikki said and gave him a small smile. He pulled her into his arms gently and held her back and arm. She leant her head against his muscular chest and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. He moved a piece of hair behind her ear and began to slowly move in sink with her movement. He remembered there first dance all over again, it was like he was finally getting to apologise to her like she deserved. She danced away forgetting everything but him and her, she knew she missed his loving side but she also knew that he had done something unforgivable.

"Rikki?" She whispered

"Yeah" he replied softly

"Please stay" she said and looked up to his adoring face, she had missed so desperately.

He just pulled her closer to him and smiled, he knew that this love wasn't over yet. It was only just the beginning.

Rikki looked at his lips and them up to his eyes as they stood staring to what seemed like days. He leant down and she lifted her head. He clasped her hair in his hand and pulled the back of her head closer to his. She played with his thick black hair in her hands and kissed his tender lips. They were both stuck in the moment and neither pulled away.

When they finally stopped, she held his hand and led him into the office where they sat on the sofa kissing each other passionately. He lifted his head and asked her something...

What do you think Zane is going to say, what do you want him to say? Questions, questions... There will probably be a few more chapters maybe 2?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2...**

Flashback

He lifted his head and asked her something...

"Rikki Victoria Chadwick, you are my sky and my sea, you are my beginning and my end, I love you more than anything in the world and I couldn't bare to live without you. Will you marry me?" Zane pulled out a ring engraved with a message saying, ' i would swim a thousand oceans to reach you'. It was an emerald with a pink and silver outline. She looked at it her mouth open. She swallowed hard and had to think. What was she about to commit to, if she said yes, then she would know he was committed but was it too soon, was she ready?

"Rikki?" Zane said quietly with a devastating look apron his face," you don't have to" he said even sadder.

"I, I'm, yes, yes I will Zane" Rikki managed to say.

Out of the corner of zane's eye, he saw something, the door to his office was open and a shocked face was staring back at him.

Sophie.

"Zane baby? What are you doing?" Sophie said in shock, she feel to her knee's and clasped her face in her hands as she wept and wept and wept.

"Don't call him baby and by the way, you are not allowed in these private premises, remember darling your fired!" Rikki said sarcastically sourly

Sophie got up and gave Rikki a piercing look, and Rikki gave her a look that chased her out of the room. My Rikki. My fierce, wonderful, beautiful Rikki!

Zane's face lit up as they kissed again and hugged each other and Zane lead her out of the closed cafe and he took her over to the beach. It was night time now and the stars shone above them. A flying star passed and they both made a wish.

'I wish that Rikki, my fiancé will stay with me forever' zane wished

'I wish nothing could separate me from Zane, I never want him to break my heart again' Rikki wished.

They both turned to look at each other as she put her head on his chest and fell asleep on him. He soon followed.

She dreamt of the wedding, she was never a big girls girl but right now all she could think of was Zane.

They woke up the next morning in the early morning sun rise. Rikki was the first to wake up and she yawned at looked at Zane. He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. His face was so silently peaceful so she layed back down on him and felt the beat of his heart on her head. He woke up 5 minutes later and smiled up at Rikki as she sat up...

They looked at each other before zane's face paled considerably.

"What's wrong babe?" Rikki said

"Uh uh..." Zane stuttered

"What do you think your doing, laying on the beach with this girl. Why the hell did you not come home last night, I can't believe your spending your time with this worthless girl" zane's dad said

"She's my fiancé and she is not worthless, she is priceless and worth more than the world, more than anything you would offer me. Rikki is mine to have and not yours to take!" Zane shouted back at his dad

This reminded Rikki of the seminar when Zane first protected her from his dad.

"Remember me?" Rikki said facing zane's dad

"Who said you could speak brat!" Zane's father said.

He didn't recognise Rikki. Zane kept arguing with his dad so Rikki decided to say something which would blow everything out of proportion. Make zane's dad realise she was the girl he despised more than anything. I bet he would hate that, she though. I bet he would keep away from the, if he knew she was the girl who ruined his business, who answered back to him, who was zane's fiancé.

"I would say it was nice to meet you, but that would be a complete and absolute lie!" Rikki shouted in zane's dads face.

Zane and Rikki ran across the beach and left the furious mr Bennett on the beach. What where they going to do now, they had just run away from hi dad.

**_what do you think? What next? I will take idea's from the reviews if you have any idea's you want me to involve post it in the reviews. Thx x I should upload next week or earlier. Depends on any idea's._**


	3. Chapter 3

"Zane! Wait up,I have something to say" crys Lewis who was running after zane and rikki

"What?" Said zane

"Zane, I love you!" Lewis said

Rikki`s face grew shocked.

"What?!" Rikki shouted

"I'm sorry rikki, but I think I'm in love with Zane, I don't know how it happened but I Can't stop think about him" Lewis said.

"Woah Lewis mate,I think your a bit Drunk. Go back to Cleo" Zane said

"Yeah, ha I am probably drunk" Lewis said before collapsing to the floor. He was defiantly drunk

**short chapter. Any ideas for the final chapter? Pls review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**it's been a while but if ur stil here, here is the last chapter.**

I walked down the isle in a pale blue skinny dress about knee length. Zane was looking smart in a shirt and tie (don't tell me you said that like Justin Timberlake) and black trousers. We stood on the beach, I still haven't told the girls or my dad about the wedding so I just gave them all a message to meet at the beach in smart clothes at 11:00am.  
I saw them walk closer as I walked further down the isle. My dad's expression was priceless, he was so shocked but he didn't seem angry at all. The girls just seemed confused because none of them expected me to give Zane another chance let alone MARRY him.  
Me and Zane now both stood before the priest and I could see Zane nervously looking from me back to his dad who was on the crowd. We both knew we had to deal with his dad at some point so I wanted to calm him. I whispered in his ear "remember the seminar, yeah, I won't let him tear us apart just like I didn't then, ever"  
He smiled.  
We said all the wedding vowels and Zane swept me of my feet and kissed me passionately at the end of the ceremony. We made our way to Cleo, Bella and Emma. They all started talking franticly at the same time. I couldn't hear them but I did catch a few words "you must be crazy, why would you, Zane's dad will be, but how did this happen, why, why, why?!" They all said  
"Firstly, be happy for us, secondly no, I did not hit my head and I'm not crazy, thirdly Zane's dad is already mad and we are still happy! I say let's party!" I said.

Happily ever Zikki after...

**_review pls_**


End file.
